As a technique for next-generation lithography process, in recent years, a DSA (Directed Self Assembly) process is gaining attention. To apply the DSA process in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, it is
necessary to uniformly promote a microphase separation reaction in a substrate to be processed. In the microphase separation reaction, there is required high controllability such as (1) composition of material, (2) shape of guide pattern, and (3) heating process.
However, it has been difficult to inspect as to what type of pattern is formed by DSA. Therefore, development of a technique for easily inspecting a pattern formed by DSA has been desired.